The Mystery of Belief
by tawnyfeatherr
Summary: Its been three years since the battle with Pitch, and new problems are arising, but not with spirits, but with the mortals. After unnatural blue flashes are spotted around Burgess, people are urged to keep their children indoors that winter, as the police are on the hunt for the mysteries of Overland Pond.
1. The News

All was still in Burgess, a thin sheet of snow sprinkling down on the sparkling sidewalk. It had been glittering a little bit of snow these past few days, and the town was already preparing for winter, draping many, many Christmas lights around their houses. Windows remained tightly sealed, as did Jamie's, Jack realised with a slight disappointment.

The eleven-year-old usually had his window titled open at least a little, every single day. Jamie didn't care for the cold wind that usually swirled into his room when Jack entered, but his mom probably did. She'd scolded him more times about leaving his window open, and the excuse of that "he forgot" was wearing thin.

"Seriously? Not again!" The winter spirit exclaimed in frustration at the window being clamped shut. A clammy pale hand pressed against the side of the window, hoping that somehow, it would open. A layer of frost blanketed it instead. Sighing, Jack pulled his hand away, stuffing it in his hoodie pocket and hovering down into the Bennett's back yard.

The white-haired boy's mouth curved into a smile when he saw the rickety old sled, stashed into the corner by the fence. It had been broken after the sledding incident, and North had gifted Jamie with a newer, sturdier one.

With a wave of his staff, Jack sent a layer of ice to cover the sled.

"Heh." He said in satisfaction at the frozen sled. There really was no reason for him to do that, but he found his powers amusing in the midst of boredom. As Jack passed through the back gate, he was quick to notice a flurry of children, jumping into snowdrifts and forming snowballs.

"Finally! Something to do around here." Briskly, Jack pattered across the road, to the group of children. Sparing Jamie's house once more swift glance, he picked up a snowball, and threw it at the nearest child, a lanky, around seven-year old girl with blond hair.

"Who was that?" The girl called loudly, her green eyes narrowing in mischief. "I'm going to get you for that!"

Another two boys, who were standing nearby, most likely siblings, ran in alarm as the girl rushed towards them, and in defence, they both grabbed armfuls of snow, throwing it back at her as she spluttered.

"And Rhonda's been drowned in the snow! Patrick and William seemed to be good defender tactics-." Jack came rushing through the two kids, standing next to Rhonda with a cheeky grin. Patrick, the smaller of the two siblings waved his hands in excitement. Jack grabbed another bundle of snow, throwing it at Patrick, who fell backwards right onto his feet.

"Oh that's no fair Jack!" Patrick shrieked after the spirit, now chasing after the blue hooded boy, who could get away with the simplest ease. But Jack didn't want to make it so hard for him, so allowed himself to slow and be tackled by Patrick, and then his older brother William.

"You don't get us like that!" William shouted, and was stifled when Rhonda threw a snowball smack bang in his face.

"I call that a good hit." The girl said with satisfaction, brushing her gloves together, and getting rid of the snow off her palms.

"Definitely a good hit." Jack nodded in agreement, looking over at Patrick who now seemed to be gazing off in the distance, his brown eyes now looking dull and bored. The silence of the previous hullabaloo that occurred just a few seconds before now seemed awkward.

"Do you know what's up with everyone this year?" The teen questioned the three, the latter turned to look at him. "Why's everyone sealing their windows so early? Normally in winter everyone is outside, having fun."

"We don't know much." Rhonda sighed, her shoulder lowered as she shuffled her feet. "But the police have begun doing an investigation about unnatural events occurring within Burgess."

"Such as what?" Jack asked firmly, wanting to know answers. His breathing hitched as rushes of thought flurries through his head. He was hoping, no begging, that Pitch hadn't returned. It would break the guardians a second time to lose believers. Especially Jack. There weren't even that many to begin with. Just Jamie and his friends, and Rhonda, Patrick, William and a couple more kids.

"Ever since Pitch attacked last, Burgess becomes more paranoid each October, November and December." William exclaimed, remembering faintly the battle. Everyone had been absolutely terrified. The streets were all cast in shadows, no light to be seen, and worst of all, there was no hope. "But it's not him."

Patrick shook his head, and Jack was instantly relaxed. But if it wasn't Pitch, then what was it?

"The police want to investigate what happened the night of the battle, just a casual three years after." Patrick said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the same time. "CCTV footage has been found of it, but the adults obviously can't see you. All that can be seen, apparently, is a lot of blue flashes, lights being smashed, and lots of golden glitter."

"Me, Pitch, Sandman." Jack sighed then, saw in the distance, two figures approaching the green. It was Patrick, William and Rhonda's moms. They both were sharing stern glances at one another, walking with a quickened pace, icy glares towards their children.

"Oh great. We're in trouble." Rhonda quickly darted away from her mother's gaze, hiding behind Jack for protection.

"You mean, you came outside and you weren't supposed to?" The winter spirit twisted round to see Rhonda, her hands clasped onto his arm tightly. Her green eyes were regretful and desperate. She quickly looked up at him before hurriedly saying;

"We needed to tell you." Her voice almost broke.

"What?" Jack asked, slightly worried at the seven year olds behaviour. Hopefully she was just anxious at her mom, who was loomingly coming closer. It was no doubt the three would be in trouble.

"The police, they linked all the unnatural occurrences with the frozen lake."

Of course! Jack almost facepalmed. Blue flashes that would look familiar to ice, with his lake that had never been unfrozen before in hundreds of years. They were sure to make connection between that.

"The police told parents to keep their children inside this winter as they want to go forward with the investigations of the lake and flashes." Patrick stammered. "They think it's supposed to be dangerous." Then the boy scoffed.

"Because no parents are letting their kids outside, we snuck outside. We didn't want you to be lonely." William gave him a sly grin, which Jack reciprocated with a firm stare. Although he was admired of the kids idea to not make him lonely, and he knew the unnatural causes was not a danger to them, for heck's sake - that was him, and the police had now caught onto him, and seemed keen to label it as a danger.

"Well there goes my reputation." He joked, then continued to glare at them slightly. The three kids looked slightly sheepish under his gaze. "But you shouldn't have done that. I know I'm not a danger, and you all know that too, but please listen to what your parents tell you to do. Just because I'd be lonely for a day, I'd rather you not get in trouble with your parents."

"You don't understand, Jack." Rhonda piped up again, looking swiftly around to see her mom approaching and take her daughter by the shoulder.

"They're digging up Overland Pond! The ice, they're unfreezing it!"

**A/N: Welcome to my first fanfic! I'm a bit nervous about how this will turn out, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**See you!**

**Tawny :)**


	2. The Formalities Of Dug Up Ice

**Note: I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. **

**I'd already prewritten a few chapters, so here's the second chapter up :)**

There were many murmurs and clamours hovering around the woods. Along with dozens of police officers stood at alert, questioning anyone who passed them, or any person who seemed to get closer to the area sealed off with tape.

The pond, known as Overland Pond, to Burgess, had been frozen for hundreds of years, as far as anyone knew, it was always frozen over, proving a popular ice skating rink in the winter, despite how many parents disapproved, there would always be that group of kids that managed to sneak to the lake and skate.

Currently, there was a team of forensic investigators huddled around the pond, keenly trying to crack open the ice by sawing through it.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Sam questioned, his eyebrows furrowed as he leaned down to look at the progress his team was making. They were all intent on getting to the bottom of this mystery, no matter what.

"It's our only lead, Sammy." The oldest one of the bunch, Peter, a forty year old said while he panted,"Its the only way of finding out what them blue flashes were."

"He's right." Becca inputted, her voice becoming stoic as she looked down, staring intently at the icy blue abyss beneath her. "Nothing happens in Burgess without us knowing about it." Her eyes narrowed determinedly, and Sam gave a quick nod, of wanting to argue.

If he remembered, Becca did have a nine year old son - Scott, was it? So no wonder she seemed so fuelled to get whatever this mystery was. The threes conversation was abruptly stopped when there was a yelp and a slashing of water.

Sam was almost instantly worried that someone had fallen in, but to his relief, he saw one of the team kneeling, peering down into the pond, a massively deep piece of ice trailing in their hands, and a satisfied smile. "I got through!"

She cheered, the rest of the team cheering wildly with her. The team then began to gather around the hole, attempting to make it bigger. Peter was grumbling by the time Sam had knocked another part of the ice in an attempt to make a bigger opening.

No one noticed it until they did, a blue flash covering the entire lake, setting a quick layer of frost everywhere. People were grabbing equipment, well aware of the strange behaviour of the wind, which seemed like it wanted to push them off the pool of water deliberately.

"That proves it enough!" Becca growled through gritted teeth, trying to stay from being blown away by the suddenly strong wind, "That this pond is connected with the blue flashes!" Instantly, echoes of agreement and nodding head followed her statement. Sam didn't know what to think, but he was merely confused at the fact they decided to investigate this now, especially three years after that fancy light show had occurred in the street.

He hoped he would find out at least something in this investigation, as Sam was blown onto his back by the wind, he swore he saw a figure standing above the lake for a second, but he dismissed it as a figment of his imagination.

To say the least, Jack was not happy. Not happy at all. He hadn't reacted much in front of the kids when hearing the news, but _now_..

The teen was tearing down the street, and gave a horrofied cry when he turned into the forest of Overland Pond. And there it all was, a massive amount of forensic investigators curiously making holes in the ice at places.

"I put that ice there for a reason, you idiots!" He couldn't help but groan in frustration, and the wind blew beside him in agreement. Jack was yet to notice how strong the wind had become now, for he was so used to the gust of wind by his side constantly.

After setting a layer of frost over the pond, his blue eyes flared into one adult, who looked around twenty-three. He seemed to be looking right at Jack, but then shook his head and looked down to the floor.

A woman, who was struggling throughout the storm, growled in frustration at being blown over, going on something about how the blue flashes were connected to the pond. Many people seemed to agree with her, for the team nodded so much that Jack thought some of their necks would snap.

"Oh come on! Stop being so.. formal." Jack took a while to formulate the word, and began forming a snowball in his hand, then swiftly choosing which person to throw the snowball at. He didn't go for the woman, for she had no childish youth left, despite being the mother of young Scott, who Jack had met quite a few times. Instead the spirit picked out the curious one that had glanced at him earlier. There seemed to be a little figment of hope there, for he was still close to youth.

Without a hesitation, it landed right on its target, into the guys face, and began sparkling. Jack couldn't standout a laugh as (_Sam, was it?_) climbed up, struggling with the wind, and threw a very sloppy handful of snow at one of his team members. While watching from the sidelines, the blue hooded teen would throw a few snowballs, but didn't want to make any more suspicions about himself.

"Just because adults don't see us and believe us, doesn't mean they can't have fun."

The whole pond suddenly had gone silent as a guy stood behind a camera, most likely videoing the whole thing, timidly pointing right at Jack. "T- there's a ghost."

How this timid camera person could see Jack, he had no clue, but he seemed around aged 17, just a year older than the physically sixteen year old Jack. Jack knew him well enough, it was Oliver Creeks, a kid who lived next door to Jamie. Particularly known for teasing the younger kids for their beliefs over the guardians.

But this, this, was something. Jack was almost tempted to grab the camera out of Oliver's hand and film the timidness of the boy, compared to the bully that he was.

"Ah. Oliver Creeks." Jack exclaimed, deciding that it was time to plot a revenge of sorts for bullying all the neighbourhood kids. "I see someone's been particularly nasty to the younger children of Burgess for their beliefs."

"How- how do you know my name?" Oliver went stark pale, looking as if he was about to vomit when Jack approached him.

"Simple. I help Santa. I'm the one who helps sees if kids are on the naughty or nice list." It was a swift lie, and one that Jack was proud of that he'd formed in the short amount of time. Frost formed in the ground beneath when he approached forward, each person in the crowd currently questioning everything, they couldn't see him. But there'd definitely been a temperature drop, like another presence had been around them.

"And. You. Have. Been. Very. Bad." Jack preceded to poke Oliver on the shoulder with his staff at each word, which was surprising, he'd expect it would just phase through him, but that'd probably scare the teen even more out of his wits.

"Oh, no- no! You must've got the wrong person! It wasn't me who got the little kids teased for their belief in them guardians or whatnot." Not convinced, Jack simply lifted his staff over his shoulder, and poked Oliver on the nose, no doubt giving frostbite later on.

_All for Jack Frost nipping your nose. _Jack scoffed.

"I don't believe you, I'm afraid." Jack was about to turn and leave, before noticing the camera that had been thrown away by Oliver in a fluster. Tutting, the winter spirit picked it up, examining quickly, and without thinking of what he was doing, turned the camera to himself, smiled lightly, and took a picture.

As the small square of photo came out the bottom of the picture, of course, it was only a picture of the trees and shocked team behind him. "Have your print kid." Jack tossed the photo over to Oliver, who gasped when he saw it.

The mysterious boy in the blue hoodie with white hair had left by now, and Oliver was left glancing at the picture. For very clearly, the blue hooded figure was stood in the picture, and this was _great_! Evidence! Oliver realised with a devilish excitement, this was the one who had been wrecking havoc with Burgess all these years.

"And I will be the one to stop you, _Santa's helper._" Oliver mocked slightly at the end, oblivious to the fact that Jack was not seen ever by many.

**A/N: Second chapter up already! I've prewritten a few before, so ended up just publishing this now. Hopefully chapter 3 will be out tomorrow. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in my grammar or anything else, I'm English, and trying my best to write a story that's set in America (easier than I thought tbh).**

**See you :)**

**Tawny**


	3. Blank Photos and a Search for No One

**Note: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. THERE'D BE A SEQUEL NOW IF I DID.**

The adults of Burgess were currently living in fear. Eyes glued to every news broadcaster that had shown the pond and the strange winds with the frost. No one was letting their kids outside this winter, and that was that.

Jamie was sitting at the kitchen table, looking more downcast as usual. His mother had noticed, but didn't want to pry in case it was private business. Now, he'd been like this all day, and Mrs Bennett thought it right to interfere.

It might be hard to find out what was truly wrong, with her son and daughters belief in mystical figures such as Santa and the Tooth Fairy, everything that they ever said was some sort of fantasy. The mother did not believe in any of these all, but was still impressed at how he'd regained such a strong childhood belief. On the other hand, it had been three years since Jamie had started telling his stories with such details, and she was beginning to worry that her son would get bullied.

"Jamie?" Her voice was quite as she approached her son, who seemed to be day dreaming right now, looking at particularly nothing. When she placed her hand on the table and leaned forward expectantly, the eleven year old paused and looked up.

"Hey mom." His voice was barely a whisper, so, so heartbroken, and Mrs Bennett didn't even known why:

"What's wrong Jamie?" She could tell something was instantly up. Her son was normally excited and full of chatter. Not now.

"Jack's going to be so lonely this winter." Jamie murmured, giving his mother a quick glance, before hiding his face into his arms. Now, Mrs Bennett had definitely heard of a Jack three years prior. But she theorised that it was one of Jamie's friends, who lived very close to Overland Pond, she remembered faintly.

"Why isn't Jack inside like the other children?" She observed quickly, worried for this stranger that was Jamie's friend.

"Jack doesn't have a house." Jamie shot back quickly, before shutting up. Forget her small concern for this "Jack" to be in the freezing cold winter, plus with what was occurring, and now he was apparently homeless?!

She paused a second, giving her son a serious stare. Pulling out the chair opposite Jamie, she sat down opposite her son, gently pulling his hands away from his face. "Is this why you were so worried?" She questioned. It was no doubt that Jamie had been considerably more worried over the past few days that winter had started.

"Yes." He mumbled, pushing his chair back and huffing loudly, before trudging up the stairs, no doubtely to his bedroom, Mrs Benett realised with a sigh. Her concern was rising for this friend of Jamie's, all alone and cold in the winter!

Her motherly instinct drove her on, before she realised what she was doing. The woman had already reached out for a warm puffy jacket, a thick woollen scarf, and some boots. It was then that she caught eye of Jamie's coat hanging up on the hook next to Sophie's. Maybe she should take it? .. it would be a good idea just in case.

Without another word, she plucked the coat off the hook, jangled the keys on the door, and flounced out into the snowstorm ahead.

All she had to do was head for the forest, where Overland Pond was. It wouldn't be hard to find a child about Jamie's age, looking worse for wear there. Even if she didn't know what this Jack person would look like, she had to try her best.

The mother quickly scurried across the road onto the sidewalk, too much in a worry to be observant for any cars that may cross the road at all. Come to think of it, Mrs Bennett had never seen any new friends with her son and his small group of friends at school. She would've thought she would've seen him by now, especially since the group of kids always came round to her house on a Tuesday afternoon, seemingly hiding from a boy named Oliver who seemed keen on nitpicking on them.

"I'll have to see about that as well." The woman groaned in frustration at the problem of Oliver Creeks. The teen normally bullied many of the new students at Burgess Middle School, (Jamie had just recently joined a few months prior) for the pettiest things. It was no surprise, as the teen was well on his way to leaving Burgess High soon, but still had to pounce on the students from the Middle School.

When she had finally gotten through the forest, her eyes caught sight of the various amounts of police tape wrapped around trees.

An officer approached her, eyes perked with interest.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her impertinently, Mrs Bennett taking an alarmed step back.

"I came to look for a friend of my son's. He went missing around here." The lie was quick and deceit, she didn't want the officer knowing the child she was searching for was seemingly homeless.

"Why aren't his parents searching for him?"

The officer seemed satisfied when Mrs Bennett paused, and began to usher her away.

"He's an orphan. He ran away from his foster house and they asked me to search for him. They mentioned that he's quite secluded and wouldn't trust anyone but my son, or anyone associated with him."

"Police should've been contacted well a while ago for a missing persons case." The officer said sternly and Mrs Bennett shook her head.

"No, no. There's no need for that." She began to stutter. "He's only been gone a few hours." With a pleading stare, the officer scoffed, stepping aside.

"If you think he's there. Go in. But don't say I didn't tell you."

Mrs Bennett stopped at the temptation to give a small cheer, and rushed into the midst of the snowed forest, eyes observing the area around her. She managed to spot a figure in the distance, and was angered to find it was none other than the teenager who had bullied Jamie.

"Oliver Creeks." The woman walked towards the seventeen year old, who looked back with hazel eyes, clasping a photo in his hands.

"What do you want?" He asked broadly, obviously in a rush, due to his perky stance and feet that were clearly directed into the direction of the Main Street of Burgess.

"Have you seen Jamie's friend Jack around?" She thought the question would be simple enough, but the mixture of emotions that filled the boy's eyes in one split second was shocking.

"Yes." He confirmed, quivering in fright. Oliver then looked to where he was about to run and turned back. "Tell Jamie and his friends I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tease them for their beliefs!"

His panicking state was reassured by Mrs Bennett placing a hand on his shoulder. As much as there was a hatred for him, she would reassure him at best, if it helped her find Jack, which he'd confirmed.

"I'm going to forget all the things that you did to my son in this very moment, because there are things that are more important right now." His eyes flickered with confusion, and the teen seemed to settle.

"Ok." Oliver responded.

"Now my son is friends with a boy by the name of Jack. Have you seen him around?"

Oliver looked at her as if she was crazy for a second. He then pointed his finger down to where the pond was and sighed heavily.

"I saw him over there. But be careful."

The warning was strange to Mrs Bennett. Why should she be careful of an eleven year old friend of her sons? Maybe it was the police that he was warning her of.

"What's wrong? What do I need to be careful of?" She asked obliviously, and Oliver looked at her as if he was mad.

"He's the one that's been causing all these blue flashes around Burgess. Look! I have proof!" He swiftly turned the photo round with a sweep of his hand, but she could see.. nothing.

There was the pond and a a few trees in the background, few snowflakes glittering, very confused people in the background, but no sign of a child Jamie's age.

"Now if you are trying to trick me right now, it is not a funny joke." Mrs Bennett said sternly, and Oliver looked utterly confused.

"But Jack is there. That's him, I presume?" He pointed to where the blank space on the paper repeatedly.

"Lanky, blue hoodie, worn brown pants with twine, snowy hair, icy blue eyes, crushed shepherd crook covered in frost. That's the Jack you're looking for." Oliver said, exhausted quickly from how quickly he listed everything.

That was helpful at least. The woman now had an appearance of what this Jack looked like, so she was more likely to find him now.

Then she remembered the drawing. That drawing, hung upon Jamie's wall, three years ago that the event occurred. Jamie, on his old sled, his friends scrawled in the background. But a few months after, she had noticed a new addition to the drawing. A teenager, with white hair, a blue hoodie, barefoot, with a shepherds crook.

"Thanks for your help." She said abruptly, ignoring Oliver's bewildered glance as she turned back the way she had came, only two words on her mind.

_Jack Frost._

**A/N: Hello again! Third chapter out already, sorry it took a couple days. But I've planned a chapter upload schedule. I'll update this story twice a week. I can't say exactly what days, but there will be two new chapter publish each week.**

**And reviews! I got reviews!! Thank you to those who reviewed :D**

**Ronin Frost Data: Are you sure it was a pond? Many people refer to it as a lake, not a pond.. I guess I'm keeping it as a lake, to late to change it now XD**

**Demi clayton: Ah thank you! I plan for chapters to be updated twice a week, and I definitely will keep on writing this fanfic.**

**Milly34k: Thank you, I really appreciate it! And here is the next chapter already :D**


	4. Eventual Belief through Faulty Powers

Jack couldn't help but feel a little wary at the photo of himself that he'd given to Oliver. Maybe now Burgess would go on a hunt for him after the backstory behind the blue flashes which they'd seen. Would the town ever believe him? No, that they would not.

Maybe the children, yes. But not the adults, which made the investigation harder for them, he realised. If they couldn't see him, that would make everything a whole lot worse than what it was. The winter spirit couldn't help but think that the town was overreacting just a bit. But then again, so would he, if he were one of them, seeing unnatural things on a CCTV camera. It wasn't as if he could just walk up and explain what happened either.

The winter spirit sighed, watching forlornly as another chunk of ice was heaved out of his pond, an investigator giving a satisfied smile at the opening, which was now significantly bigger than it had been before.

"It's not even a lake! It's a pond.." Jack observed the icy water that had been his home for three centuries, now inhabited by police tape and people. He would just hope that the investigators found nothing, and moved on their merry way.

"I think I found something!" There was a yell, and Jack snapped his head up to see, Becca, yes.. he was sure that was Becca, holding up something silver and shiny in a gloved hand. It seemed to twinkle like ice in the glimmering sunlight, a faint snowy grey colour. Others began crowding around, keen to take a glance at the new discovery curiously, and to see what it was.

"Is that.. hair?" Sam asked incredulously, his eyes narrowing as he leaned over to take a closer look at it.

"But that wouldn't even be possible!" Peter gave an equally confused look back to the other two, who shrugged slowly.

Horror filled Jack as he took a glimpse at the slice of hair, which was obviously his. The teenager was slightly reassured at the fact even if they did test it in any way, they wouldn't get any results out of it. Swinging his staff over his shoulder, Jack took a last glance at his pond, blocks of ice sat shamefully on the top as the team gathered further around one another.

The Wind encased him with a reassuring murmur, but Jack shook it off, floating towards the direction of Jamie's house once more. Perhaps the boy would be up to a snowball fight, letting Jack forget all about the terrible things occurring.

_"It's too late."_ Jack thought to himself. _"They're refusing to leave no matter what. And I don't want a repeat of the Blizzard in '68."_

Alas, the teenage spirit flew across the street, perching on the gutter of Jamie's house, trailing along it to the direction of Jamie's window. Jack jumped down, opening the latching window and sneaking in.

"Jack!" A familiar voice called, and Jamie's head peered round the door, yet his brown eyes didn't sparkle with enthusiasm or an eagerness for fun. They were more, downcast, bleary with a hint of dread.

"How ya doing kiddo?!" Jack said, a light smile, instantly dropping when he noted Jamie's sad state. "The window was open this time, but it was locked earlier."

The spirit gestured to the window with his staff, which Jamie nodded and rubbed his nose with a sleeved hand.

"Mom closed the window earlier. She was getting suspicious of the cold, I think."

"What's up? I see something is wrong with you." He questioned gently, not wanting to startle Jamie.

"Mom went after you in the snow - I mentioned you when talking about how all the kids had to stay inside this winter. She thought you were one of my friends."

"I am your friend." Jack said all in mock offense, considering the situation. "I'm guessing you mean she thought I was one of your school friends."

"Yes." Jamie nodded, a stricken look crossing his features. "She went out to your pond."

_Oh, just great. _

Jack sighed in frustration, placing a hand on the back of his neck while considering his next action. His pond was surrounded by police, there was no chance he'd be able to go back there without them suspecting something unnatural, and it hurt.

It hurt to see his home for three hundred years - savagely torn up, block by block of ice. Of course, it was not their fault, they were only curious as to what was going on.

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door downstairs slamming and Jamie's mother calling to him loudly.

"Coming!" Jamie shouted in response, giving Jack a fleeting look. "I'll tell you what she says."

With that, the brown haired boy ran down the stairs, facing his mom, who was leaning on the kitchen bench, looking aghast.

"Are you alright?" Concern flooded Jamie as he saw his mother, curled over, breathing deeply.

"Yes, I'm fine." His mom recovered in an instant, turning round and looking at her son. "Do you have a friend by the name of Jack?"

Puzzled, Jamie tilted his head. He'd told her, barely three hours ago that he had a friend by the name of Jack, and she'd gone and looked for him in the snowstorm. Jamie contemplated wether the snowstorm had given her memory loss or something.

"Yes. I told you this barely three hours ago." Jamie responded, going forward to perch on the back of the sofa.

"I mean, Jack isn't like your school friends."

Taking a minute to contemplate this, Jamie shook his head. Did his mother believe in Jack Frost?

But that wouldn't be possible. Adults didn't believe.

"No he's not. He's Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter." For a second, Jamie wondered wether his mother actually did believe in his immortal best friend, but was stopped by his mother giving a light chuckle, grabbing a mug off the counter.

"I thought I might've been going silly." Sarah Bennett sighed, peering out the window at the snowflakes. "Oliver Creeks tried to hand me a photograph of _him. _But nothing was on the picture, probably he was joking around of the sorts. Although it is hypocritical of him to tease you about your imagination, yet he hands out pictures claiming to have Jack Frost on them."

_Oh. Guess she doesn't believe after all._

Jamie could respond nothing in response, but slipped off the back of the sofa, standing beside his mother.

"But he _is _real." Jamie pleaded, looking up at his mother and tugging on her sleeve.

Sarah looked back down at him, yet shaking her head and sipping her tea. "I'm too old to believe in all that Jamie. They were probably just my childhood fantasies."

"Then how come I believe?" Jamie asked, expression hurt.

Sarah seemed to waver for a second, before putting down her cup and turning round, placing her arm on his shoulder. "There's a time and a place, where we all stop believing eventually."

"That doesn't answer my question." Miffed, Jamie folded his arms, looking back up at his mother.

Yet in his head, he was panicking slightly.

_Will there ever be a time where I stop believing in Jack?_

"I'll try. Just for you Jamie." His mom blinked, looking around the room expectantly. "So where is Jack?"

Almost stumbling, Jamie managed to catch himself in shock. He was quite shocked at how his mother was that willing to try believing, even if it did take persuasion.

"He's upstairs. Let me just go get him." Jamie grinned at his mother, racing up the stairs, where Jack was waiting at the top of the stairs, staff in hand and grinning broadly.

"Well this was unexpected." Jack said as he followed Jamie down the stairs. Jack knew that the outcome of this would've been Jamie's mom questioning who Jack was, and now she was attempted it going to believe in him.

Trailing enthusiastically downstairs, Jack could see Jamie's mom looking expectantly round the room.

"It's already chilly." She muttered, hugging her arms around herself.

With a quick flick of his staff, Jack blasted the floor with a blast of ice, aiming directly infront of Sarah. However, instead, the ice blast aimed to the left, freezing a whole kitchen cabinet.

_That's weird. _Jack looked down at his staff, then at the patch of ice. His aim was always perfect.

Sarah, in her shock, moved to the right, now gazing at the ice that cam from seemingly nowhere. Firstly, she looked at Jamie, then her eyes went directly towards Jack.

She was astounded, to say the least. Here was the "Jack" that Jamie claimed of. Hovering a few inches off the ground, skin deathly pale, ice blue eyes, snowy white hair.

"You're Jack Frost!" She said in shock, pointing towards the teen, (she assumed he was around fifteen or sixteen), who was giving the shepherds crook in his hand a weird look.

The teenager said nothing, only a concerned look held on his face from his staff to her. "Whoops."

**A/N: well, it's been a long long while hasn't it? Seven months to be precise.**

**Where have I been? Well, I fell out of interest for ROTG for a little while, but I'm gradually getting back into the interest of it. Not to mention my motivation was just really bad and I had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. I'm so sorry that I didn't update, but I'm back again! I'll try and update chapters, even though it may not be consistent.**

**(Sorry, won't be responding to the past reviews I got, kinda lost track of them).**

**Note: I don't own ROTG!**

**See you later :)**

**Tawny **


End file.
